RKChallenge  March 2011
by RK.Challenge
Summary: The monthly entries for our LJ Rk community. Prompts: Flower, Colors, Egg, Shame and Joy. Bonus: First post, Have Soujirou appear, make some slip/fall.
1. Chapter 1

_**RK_Challenge mod:**_

* * *

><p><em>Here are the entries for the month of March.<em>

A night hunt

After the rain

Our secret

Smells as sweet

Out of Appreciation

Though decisions

* * *

><p>As of now our Community is hosting the voting of said entries. We hope to encourage readers to <strong>vote<strong>-here by means of reviews-in order to get a wider opinion. If you feel like it, please leave a review stating your three favorite entries. If you do not choose three I will not be able to count your votes. If you leave reviews for certain entries, just normal reviews, I will happily forward them to the rightful author. I am sure he/she will be delighted to hear from you.

Thanks for listening and reading. If you want to see the original entries or participate in April's Contest, feel free to go and check in or LJ site. The link is in this profile accounts.

Enjoy!


	2. A night hunt

**Title: A night hunt**  
>Prompt: color<br>Summary: A queen was going to be assassinated. 

The moonlight cast an eerie feeling to the night. It was one of those lonely nights where the wind played with the trees and the owls decided to eat more prey that what was normal. It was easy to get lost in the woods at night, much more on the night of the new moon such as today. The town had taken the warnings to heart after many years of horrendous accidents. No one walked outside on this night, not even the castle guards wandered too far from the lights. Everyone feared the darkness.

Not her though. The lonely queen often sat by the window and spent aimless hours merely watching the trees dance. It had been too long since she came to this far away kingdom and was now accustomed to its wicked enchants. It was easy to let one's fear take hold of one's heart and allow this silly ideas to possessed the deepest part of one's soul, but she had learned to fight against these evils. She _learned_ to tame them.

A long time ago she had been married to a wonderful man and an exceptional ruler. Their marriage—while arranged by their countries—was fruitful. They didn't share the wild abandon and passion the poets often spoke about, but they shared the tenderness and devotion most old couples professed while near the end. She had been happy, and so had him and amidst their happiness a single child was born.

Her son grew fast and strong and smart. He was venerated among the land at a young age for he proved his worth to his people daily. He worked at the fields and helped with the laundry. In times of war he was never absent, at the contrary, he was always found by his father. The boy was courageous and skilled. No one could best him in the country and no one ever got to wound him. He was a prodigy, but he had good genes and good teachers.

The lonely queen sighed as the memories finally stopped for a moment. She sought the relief of these soothing and silent nights every month and had learned to enjoy them in some strange way. She never tried to explain because no one would understand, but she had always been a very independent person and she was thankful for that.

The queen's pale hand stopped its writing momentarily. Her blue eyes moved away from the paper over the small night table and went up to the ceiling in concentration. After she found what she was looking for her hand moved again in a straight line, then moved to the left. In the paper slowly the drawing of a building was being sketched again, her memories invaded her.

She was ever so thankful of her independence. If she wasn't born with her personality and her stubbornness she would have never recovered from the fatal wound inflicted upon her. She wouldn't have moved on forward after the death of her husband and son on the battlefield. Their loss brought her immense pain and sadness. Likewise her kingdom suffered. It was invaded by their bordering rivals and each one took a piece of land for themselves. Everyone thought her weak and ignorant but she proved them wrong. She assembled the army and send for backup from her own country. It was late but with their support they managed to retain some of their territories and continue on economically.

The queen finally finished her drawing, the last of it made poorly and stood from her chair. She left the sheet over the table and walked to the window slowly. She was wearing a white yukata with a yellow and red kimono over it. Overall, her clothes seemed heavy and inappropriate for sleepwear. The queen walked to the stack of swords next to the window and her hand rested atop a bloody red hilt with a faraway look.

It was his son's sword and she kept it with pride. His death was honorable and she would make sure this sword always held such respect. She allowed no one to speak poorly or touch it. This was her son's and stored the remains of his spirit.

There was no sound in the room and so she felt compelled to break it, "I know you are in here." She said it in a low voice as if to not alert anyone outside the bed chambers. She didn't turn to a specific place only fixed her stare out of the window.

She felt something drop from the roof. Whatever or whoever it was had an immense amount of skill because no sound reached her ears. It was death coming to get her, but she wasn't ready yet. Her hand grabbed the red hilt of the sword sitting in the stack in front of her and swiftly took it out of its_ saya_.

"Well, I am not ready to depart yet assassin," she voiced with more strength and only a decibel louder and turned to her opponent.

She would have been surprised, but had prepared herself for this encounter for half an hour already. She had felt his approach, his small red ki flaring against his own will. No one could feel a person's ki like her. There was nothing which escaped her notice, not even the silent owls. His ki thought had been difficult to grasp at first. She found him, not because of his ki, but because of the flailing ki of the animals escaping his deadly presence. She was queen and remained in charge of her kingdom not because of her beauty, but because of her worth.

She prepared her stance when the assassin smirked. His smirk was deadly and his red colored hair didn't little to weaken the appearance. She didn't need to see his eyes to know they were the color of molten gold. He was a renowned assassin, perhaps too good to be sent to kill her. She was good at reading ki but she wasn't as good with a sword. There was no need for someone like The Battousai to end her life. A cheaper assassin would have done the job. Unless, of course, this was personal for The Battousai.

"I have not come to kill you, dear Queen," the Battousai voiced with an amused voice. He moved a step closer and didn't even worry enough to put his hand at the hilt of his sword, but then again, why would he? "I tire of being an assassin," he said vaguely and shrugged his shoulders, "Now I want to be a king."

A dark chuckle escaped the Queen and she lowered her sword at the irony of it all, "I am really not into younger men, much less one with such feminine attributes."

Together, they laughed again, but because of two very different reasons.


	3. After the rain

Title: After The Rain  
>Prompt: Flowers + Shame<br>Words: 823  
>AN: Point of reference: This scene is set prior to Kenshin's departure for Kyoto and the battle with Shishio.

…...

Kenshin was working in the garden, pulling weeds and checking on the turnips that he hoped to add to tonight's dinner. It had rained recently making the dirt wet and malleable. He dug his hands deep into the ground and pulled up one of the vegetables. It came free without much resistance. He cleaned the turnip as best he could brushing the earth from its purpled skin, but the dampness locked within the soil caused the dirt to cling to the palms of his hand and skin on his wrists.

He dropped the turnip into his basket and wiped the sweat from his brow leaving a dark stain across his forehead. Kenshin pushed aside the leaves of a tomato plant as he searched for another turnip and froze when he spotted something very different. Pushing up through the loose earth, amid the leafy green tops of Kenshin's turnips and carrots was the sprig of a new flower.

The flower was a young iris, bowed low for now but nearly ready to lift itself up in full bloom. The purple frills of its petals were just now beginning to uncurl.

The sight stirred a number of emotions within Kenshin as Tomoe's memory rose up from his past.

In their short time together, Kenshin had not had the privilege of getting to know her as completely as his heart would have liked. She, however, had been able to see straight through to what was left of his soul from the very beginning. It hardly seemed fair.

He had heard a woman once compare his wife to an iris, a beautiful but forlorn flower. Tomoe with her elegant and quiet mannered ways had been a woman of unparallel beauty, and like an iris's many petals, she too had many layers. The analogy seemed fitting, but the same woman was also fond of saying that irises looked the most beautiful in the rain. In the years since Tomoe's death, Kenshin had seen a number of flowers in passing. What he understood now was that the old housekeeper had only a limited understanding of an iris's true beauty. An iris looked beautiful **after **the rain too. Its bright violet petals were as rich under direct sunlight as they were on a night with no moon. An iris was a thing of such beauty that it transcended its surroundings. Even the memory of such a thing, was a picture to cherish.

Timidly he reached out with one dirty hand and gently touched the blossom with his fingertips. Kenshin wasn't sure he dared breathed while he did so. He was keenly aware of how delicate this young flower was, and he knew that his hands held ample power to crush this new growth if he weren't careful.

A small shadow fell across Kenshin's left shoulder.

"Oh! Look at that," Kaoru's cheerful voice said interrupting his somber thoughts as she peered over Kenshin's shoulder into the garden. "The irises I planted are starting to come in. How pretty!"

"That they are," he said with a small sad smile for her.

"You know, I've always kinda thought that irises always look so sad. Hey Kenshin...have you ever wondered why that's so?" Kaoru asked. Her words cut him like the edge of a blade.

Kenshin looked away knowing that it was not her fault. Kaoru was an innocent and ignorant of the full burden of his past. And hopefully, she would never have to bear the weight of it. He let the leaves of the tomato plant fall back into place. Small glimmers of violet peered through the foliage accusingly. "Many times, Miss Kaoru. I think that they're a complicated flower."

"Oh." She said simply and stared at what she could still see of the iris with a frown and a furrowed brow. It was clear from the expression on her face that she had taken his words quite literally and was now trying work out his meaning through intense study of the subject.

Kenshin would have laughed at Kaoru's childlike innocence and sense of logic, but he suddenly felt moisture on his cheek. He touched his fingers to the skin beneath his left eye and confirmed that it was dry. The scar on his cheek burned briefly as his soiled palm brushed the angry red lines of hard tissue. That's when he felt a raindrop on the back of his hand. Kenshin lifted his head skyward and accidentally caught a few drops of rain in his eyes.

Kaoru held her hand out to Kenshin. "Come on, let's get indoors before we get drenched," she grinned.

Kenshin looked at his hands which were stained black by the dark earth. "My hands are dirty, Miss Kaoru."

"Do you think I care? Come on, Kenshin." she grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him to his feet. Kenshin barely had time to scoop up his basket of vegetables before Kaoru began pulling him along at a run heading for the warmth and shelter of the main house.

It occurred to Kenshin as they slid through the mud together that Kaoru might be a little more complicated than she even realized.


	4. Our secret

Title: Our Secret  
>Prompt: Color<br>A/N: Addition to The Blood

A week had passed now and there were little positive news. Uno sat fished something from inside her wooden chest silently before sitting in front of Kenshin.

"Show me your hands," she ordered softly. Kenshin turned away rebellious but a moment later complied with her order. Uno flinched internally at the red hands of Kaoru's only charge and she felt at a lost for what to do. She never had a child and the little she knew about raising them she learned with Kaoru and Kenshin. This was—unfortunately—a lesson she needed to learn by herself. "Why were you hit?" she asked softly while opening a balm and moving to spread it over Kenshin's hands.

The child refused to speak and a tired sigh left Uno's lip. This week had been stressing for her, more so than many others but she just couldn't get angry at the boy. He was suffering and Kaoru's disappearance had hit him hard. Even she was being hit by her young worker's absence. Now she had a person to replace and was now in charge of a small boy. She knew the kamis never gave her a child while she had been married because of a good reason. She felt lost, scared and useless.

"I know Sagamoto-san personally," she continued on trying to fill the silence, "he hits no child without a valid reason. It surprises me that you could receive this punishment."

Kenshin hummed his disagreement but he didn't say or did much else. Uno's shoulders slumped in defeat and she tended to the last of the hits on his hands and placed a small bandage on his left wrist so he wouldn't hurt it further by moving it. As soon as she finished tying the bandage Kenshin nodded his head and left the room.

Uno felt tears sting her eyes at Kenshin's pain. He had always been so happy and cheerful, but apparently this had broken him. His unusual red mane always made her think about happy things but now it reminded her of the blood Kaoru could have shed.

Now the tears did fall. Katsura's men, The Ishin Shishi, had been on the lookout since her disappearance but there has been no clue of the blue-eyed worker anywhere. It was hard to believe something happened to her since she had once been a kendo instructor, but everyone knew she wouldn't just leave Kenshin alone like this. Kaoru loved her child dearly.

She had to do what she needed to do. Perhaps, it wasn't too late yet.

xxoOoxx

The next morning Uno accompanied young Kenshin to his lessons. Kenshin had been fidgety all the way long until they finally met with Sagamoto-san. Kenshin bowed to his sensei politely before walking in. Sagamoto-san returned the gesture with equal politeness. The shared a few words but nothing important was said.

As she suspected Kenshin had become difficult lately and refused to participate in the lessons and it had gotten him a reprimand. Uno didn't especially approve of the harsh treatment, but Sagamoto-san had taken Kenshin under his wing for free and it was not in her to fight him on his methods, unless they turned dangerous. As of now, she would try to see how things progressed between them before stepping in.

Lady Uno walked through the busy streets on her dark kimono of grays and browns and under her paper umbrella. Many waved at her and she nodded her head in greeting before once again raising her chin and moving on. The same routine continued for about five more minutes before she finally arrived at the Gion Higashi. She was never one to frequent such a colorful and refined place often but sometimes it was necessary.

She was received with reverence and friendly talk by the saburuko as they led her to a lone room. They offered tea and snacks but Uno politely refused. She didn't like to ingest food from other places. She had a close relationship with the samurai because of her inn and she dared not put her life in risk and fall to one or other foul game of a part of the revolution. She had inherited her inn almost a decade ago and so far, she had dealt with the samurai with precision and respect and had earned the same.

A hangyoku appeared after a minute and bowed to her perfectly and trained her chocolate eyes on her. The girl moved her hands, fingers and neck with ultimate precision. The girl would probably ascent to geiko soon.

"I am looking for the geiko Tokio," Uno asked softly. The hangyoku tilted her head to the side in a careless movement but instantly recognizing her mistake sat straight again. After a perfect bow of her head the girl departed from the room silently.

A few minutes later a tall woman—for Japanese—entered the room silently, her cherry red lips wore a soft smile over her white face and her green eyes shone with intelligence.

"Uno-sama," the stunning geiko, Tokio, greeted guardedly, "It has been too long since we had the pleasure of seeing each other."

Uno bowed her head in sign of good will and smiled kindly, "I am glad to see you well."

Tokio with an uncharacteristic shrug of her shoulders replied, "As long as beauty remains I will be safe here."

Uno nodded knowingly, "I need to deliver a message to your patron," the inn owner said without reserve.

Tokio accepted with ease the sheer intensity of the older woman's eyes. No one had eyes more frightening than her patron, "I will deliver your message as soon as I can. It's not often he comes visit."

Uno nodded her head, pleased with what was being promised, "Would you let him know Kaoru, the red-headed boy's mother, has gone missing?"

Tokio's lips pressed together as ideas and thoughts ran at blinding speed through her head, but at the end she grimly nodded her head. She knew when to ask and when to not. Her curiosity was trying to get the best of her but she knew mingling in these deadly affairs was simply madness.

"Thank you," Uno said full of relief and bowed until her forehead touched the floor. After a few more pleasantries, the two of them departed. They both have many things to do and many thoughts to run through as well.

GLOSARY:

_saburuko_ (serving girls)

hangyoku ("half-jewel")

_geiko_, which is usually used to refer to geisha from Western Japan, including Kyoto


	5. Smells as sweet

**Title:** Smells As Sweet  
><strong>Author:<strong> **zankoku_angel**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,325  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Shame, Flower  
><strong>AN:** Set some time after the Jinchuu arc. Kind of rambling 

Smells As Sweet

"How about this one?"

Kaoru noted, with some amusement, that an edge of frustration had entered the vendor's forcefully cheerful voice. _When I said "just looking", you really should have listened._ Another small perfume bottle was opened and thrust towards her face, and Kaoru caught a whiff of its contents.

"It's a classic scent! Suitable for a beauty like you. Made from specially picked white plum blossoms – " The man abruptly stopped when Kaoru frowned.

"White plum," Kaoru said, without thinking, "is the last thing I want to smell like."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kaoru bit back a wince. _That came out a little harsh_, she thought, feeling a twinge of shame. She glanced around, and spotted a head of red hair two stalls away, idly studying the wares laid out. As if sensing her attention, Kenshin looked up at her expectantly.

Relieved, and feeling guilty for being relieved, she forced a quick smile before turning back to the vendor. The man, who had been staring at her, quickly shook off his confusion and scrambled for another bottle. "Not to your liking? I also have – "

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be buying any for now. If you'll excuse me." She gave a short bow and briskly stepped away before the vendor could work up a response. She allowed herself a sigh as she approached a patiently waiting Kenshin. At his questioning gaze, she gave a small nod, and the two of them started off in the direction back to the dojo.

It took several minutes of walking before the noise of marketplace yielded to the peaceful silence of the emptier streets. But just as Kaoru let her mind drift into absent thoughts about the day ahead, Kenshin spoke. "This one agrees with what you said earlier, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru frowned. "About what?"

"About how white plum may not be the best scent for you."

Startled, Kaoru stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at Kenshin. He only stood there, a gentle smile on his face.

Him and his ridiculously good hearing...Kaoru felt her earlier shame return, except that this time, it was decidedly more intense. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to – "

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said easily. "This one understands, and concurs. There are...sound reasons for it. Another scent would probably be best, that it would."

Kaoru bit her lip, uncertain of how to respond. She searched his expression, and saw acceptance, tinged with mild amusement.

"Kenshin – "

Kenshin let out a soft chuckle. "It has to be said, though, that your scent is wonderful enough as it is, Kaoru-dono. Really, you have no need for perfume of any kind."

Kaoru shook her head, amused despite herself. "You flatterer, you."

Kenshin gave a small shrug of his shoulders, grinning. "This one is sincere, that he is." He held out his hand to her. "Let us move on, shall we?"

Finally reassured, Kaoru smiled, and took the proffered hand.

As they began walking again, Kaoru murmured, almost to herself. "It really _was_ an exquisite scent..."

"That it was, Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin set a sedate pace; Kaoru had raised no objections. There had been a shower the night before, and hardly any clouds remained to shade them from the summer sun. But the steady, rain-scented breeze kept them comfortably cool.

On an impulse, he loosened his grip on her hand, just enough to enable him to interlace his fingers with hers. He pretended to be oblivious when Kaoru stared at him, eyes widened in surprise.

He could not help smiling, though, when she squeezed his hand lightly.

_This is a good way to spend the morning, that it is._

They were mostly content to remain silent for the rest of the way, and he was almost sorry when their home came into view.

As he was opening the gate into the yard, he realized that Kaoru was gazing intently at him. "What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"I was just thinking about..." She shook her head, and stepped through the gateway. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

"Come, now, Kaoru-dono." He shut the gate behind him, and followed her across the yard. When he caught up to her, he peered at her curiously. "Will you not share your thoughts with this one?"

She gave him a sideways look. "Well, if you insist..."

Kenshin caught the sly glint in her eyes, and gulped. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _it would have been wiser to keep this one's mouth shut._

"So, Kenshin," Kaoru continued, "I was wondering – what do I smell like to you?"

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that certainly hadn't been it. "Oro?" He gave her his best confused expression – it was largely expressive of how he felt, anyway. But she only maintained her expectant look.

"Well..." He gave in to the urge to scratch the back of his head nervously. "This one might need to think for a while."

"It had better be a good answer, then. Some comparisons to flowers, perhaps. And worded in haiku form."

"Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru giggled. "I'm kidding, Kenshin. You don't have to think so hard." She covered the remaining distance to the front porch and sat down. Leaning forward, she wrinkled her nose. "I bet I smell like sweat most of the time, anyway."

"That can be a gratifying scent, at times..."

Kaoru glanced at him quizzically, and blushed fiercely at what she found in his expression. "_Hentai_."

"Ah, you wound this one, Kaoru-dono." Upon reaching the porch, he set down the basket he had been carrying before settling into the space next to Kaoru. "And you certainly don't smell like sweat most of the time, that you do not. Usually, you smell like that soap you like to use. It has a nice aroma, that it does...Jasmine, was it?"

"Jasmine, yes. I'm glad to hear that, but...Surely, you can be a little more poetic," she teased.

He eyed her thoughtfully. "Well..."

"Well?"

Without further preamble, he leaned towards her neck, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He heard her own sharp intake of breath, and sensed her tensing slightly before relaxing again.

He lingered for several moments longer than necessary, letting her scent fill him. When he pulled away, he saw that her eyes were lit with amusement. "Did that help?"

He suppressed a grin, and nodded. "_Hai_, that it did."

"And what did you find?"

"That the most wonderful thing about your scent, Kaoru-dono..." His voice grew solemn, but his lips curved into a small smile. "...is how you smell like home."

He saw her mouth open, but she abruptly pursed her lips, apparently mulling over his answer.

"Kenshin," she said at last.

"Yes?"

"Was that the safest answer you could think of?"

"Perhaps," he conceded, and they both chuckled. "But nonetheless," he added, "this one truly means it, that he does."

"I know. And...that was the best answer you could have given."

Her reply brought a warm smile to his lips.

They sat there for some moments longer before Kaoru rose to her feet. "All right, we should really get inside – "

"We're not quite done, Kaoru-dono."

Startled, Kaoru glanced down him questioningly. "What else is there?"

"Ah, well," he said, suddenly a little self-conscious. "You see...You've raised this one's curiosity as well."

"About?" Kaoru frowned, and then smiled slightly in understanding. "Oh. I suppose it's only fair that I give you an answer, too." She settled down once more on the porch.

"This one would appreciate it." Kenshin lowered his voice. "Ah, so...What does this one smell like to you?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she studied him. Then, in mimicry of his earlier actions, she leaned forward him and took a deep breath. He watched with interest as she sat up and chewed on her lower lip – he could not even begin to guess at what she would say.

When she finally spoke, her expression was sheepish. "All I can think of," she admitted, "is 'laundry soap'."

He laughed.


	6. Out of Appreciation

**Title: **Out Of Appreciation  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Flower  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+?  
><strong>Words: <strong>213  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Nothing softens the blow more than flower, right?  
><strong>AN: **Yeah, I don't know why I'm suddenly inspired to write this pairing…

Sano arrives to the clinic with a flower in his left hand, his right hand hidden behind his back as he bows, mimicking a Western photo he saw a while ago.

Megumi stares at the flower like it's infected. "What did you do."

"Can't I just give my favorite doc a flower in appreciation for all her hard work?"

Her eyes narrow into slits.

"Okay, I maybe might have done something." She continues to glare at him. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"No, because you were stupid enough to get_ hurt _again, you thick-headed moron! You make roosters seem so much more intelligent than they really are."

"Hey!" he huffs, "I didn't plan on this happening! Someone stepped on it!"

"Probably while you were gambling," she mutters.

"That's beside the point!" He reveals his right hand, which looks frozen in an uncomfortable contortion. "Can you just…fix it? Please?"

Combined with his pained and pleading expression, the rather pretty flower he managed to pick out for her, and his surprisingly beautiful eyes, she finds herself softening a little.

She plucks the flower out of his grasp and lessens her glare to more of a hard stare. "Come on, rooster-head."

He grins. "You're the best."

She forces back a pleased smile. "I'm aware."


	7. Though decisions

**Title**: Tough Decisions  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Colors  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,072  
><strong>Ratings:<strong>G

A/N: Point of reference, somewhere between the Kyoto and Jinchu arcs. Now I'll just be off: busy dying slowly of season allergies. T_T

"That. Man. That man is the most infuriating man in all of Japan!" Kaoru yelled as she kicked the red kimono across the floor of the dressing room. She stood dressed only in her small clothes.

The floor was littered with kimono and yukata of varying degrees of finery in as many colors. She had tried warm colors and cool colors, silks and imported linens but she was no closer to a final purchase. Kaoru had gone so far as to try on the most gorgeous purple silk that she had ever seen. The fabric was so far beyond her means that she felt guilty merely holding it; however, the experiment—like all the others—had been a complete failure. Nothing sparked a reaction from Kenshin. Nothing at all.

"How about the dark green one? You haven't tried this one on yet; maybe he likes green." Misao suggested holding up a yukata that she had chosen from the racks. The yukata had a fox jumping through a pile of orange autumn leaves along the hem line. Kaoru sighed thinking that it looked a little juvenile, but she had tried on almost everything else in the store.

"I'm confident that he likes nothing," Kaoru grumbled. She plucked the yukata from Misao's hands anyway and slid the fabric over her bare arms.

The trouble had begun last week after some business with a gang of Chinese opium dealers and their bodyguards while the Tokyo group was visiting Misao in Kyoto. The Kenshin gumi had been victorious as usual with only one casualty in that fight…Kaoru's favorite yellow kimono. Kenshin's injuries had been extensive and a fair amount of his blood had gotten on her clothes, ruining—perhaps forever—Kaoru's favorite outfit. Although she did not fault him for the accident, Kenshin had insisted on buying her a new kimono with the money that he had received from the government for his help in putting down this threat to the new Meiji peace. He was waiting with his wallet in hand ready to buy her whatever she chose.

It was flattering; however, Kaoru couldn't seem to concentrate on what she wanted. Her thoughts were preoccupied by Kenshin's opinion of the things she tried on. "I just wish he would give me some indication of what he was thinking."

"Well that's not fair, Kaoru. Himura said you looked very nice in that last one."

"He thought I looked nice in four or five others, Misao, and the rest of the time he just stands there and smiles. I don't want to look nice. I want to be radiant and beautiful," she complained as she held her arms out while Misao helped to tie the purple obi tight around her waist. "How long is it going to take him to notice me like that?"

Misao started giggling and yanked on Kaoru's ponytail. "You're asking me? Aoshi sama still calls me Misao chan no matter how many times I tell him not to. He still sees me as the little girl he trained rather than a woman full grown."

"Men are stupid," Kaoru said.

"Haha! That they are, you might say. That's why we frustrate ourselves like we do and have to give them the help that they need sometimes." Misao laughed as she pushed Kaoru through dressing room curtains.

The small ninja girl had again underestimated her strength. Kaoru stumbled forward about to fall on her face, but Kenshin was suddenly there at her side, catching her hands in his and steadying her.

"Are you all right, Kaoru dono?"

"Yes. I'm fine, Kenshin." Kaoru said and took a step back from him. "Well what do you think?" She asked with a twirl.

"This one thinks you look very nice too, Kaoru dono." Kenshin said cheerfully.

Kaoru's steps slowed and she came to a stop with her back turned to him. Nice. There was that word again. Was that really all he saw in her? Ugh, Megumi would love this turn of events.

"Well I hate it," Kaoru said and sulked. "Let's just go home. I don't think I'm going to find anything here today."

"Kaoru dono are you sure you're all right?" Kenshin asked again.

"I'm fine, Kenshin. I just want to go back to the inn," she said as she felt her eyes begin to tear up.

Kenshin closed the gap between them and grabbed her wrist softly. "This one has an idea," he said and pulled her back around so that she had to face him. "Will you allow him to pick something out for you as a surprise? After all it was my fault that your favorite kimono was ruined in the first place, that it was."

Kaoru's smiled at the brilliance of this plan. She wouldn't have to worry about what he thought about the outfit if he were the one picking it out! Letting Kenshin pick out the kimono might just solve all her troubles. "You think you could do that?"

"This one can try his best." He replied. "This was supposed to be fun for you, but you are clearly not having fun. Let me try to fix it then, Kaoru dono"

"Okay Kenshin. I trust you." She said.

"Good. Go get changed and then wait for me outside with Misao. Remember, this has to be a surprise." He grinned and wiggled a finger in face.

Kaoru nodded and eagerly slipped back into the dressing room.

…

"Kaoru! You dolt! Do you know what you've just done!" Misao yelled at her in the streets. After Kaoru had changed she rushed the ninja girl outdoors and only explained the situation after they had gotten outside.

"It might not be so bad," she said.

"Okay, your first mistake is that you are trusting HIMURA with a matter of fashion. He wears that horrible PINK haori for crying out loud! How do you expect him to do any better?"

Kaoru chewed on her thumbnail. Misao had brought up a good point. She had always just assumed then Kenshin dressed so oddly as apart of his cover. He certainly didn't look like a legendary swordsman in his ratty plain clothes, but what if it wasn't a part of his deception? What if he was just oblivious? "Well, maybe he'll have the sense to ask one of the sales ladies for assistance."

"Even still! You're taking a big risk here. What if you aren't happy with the outcome?"

"What do you mean?"

Misao brows knitted together as she chose her next words carefully. "Well, what if he doesn't pick something that makes you feel radiant or beautiful? What if he picks something that's just nice again or…childish. Are you going to be all right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru swallowed hard as her anxiety returned. "Well, I won't be ungracious," she said, "but…" Yeah. It would hurt, she admitted. "It'll be okay. I'm just happy that he was so thoughtful in the first place. Really, it's fine," she said feigning a wide smile for Misao.

"What's fine, Kaoru dono?" Kenshin's voice interrupted.

Misao and Kaoru both jumped, startled by Kenshin's sudden appearance.

"Wow! That was fast, Himura!" Misao commented as she reached for the parcel beneath his arm trying to peal back a corner of the brown paper.

Kenshin lightly smacked her hand away. "Well this one had a lot of time to shop around earlier. Now shall we go head back to the Shirobeko? Sae will likely have dinner prepared by the time we return." The sun was nearly set, and indeed it was super time.

"Great idea! Sae did said something about a beef pot earlier!" Misao chirped and started marching off in the direction of the inn.

Kenshin and Kaoru fell into step behind her walking side-by-side.

"So when do I get to see it?"

"Worried?" Kenshin winked.

"No, no, no," Kaoru stuttered. "I said I trust you. I'm just curious, you know?"

'Of course, Kaoru dono, but you will have to wait a little longer, that you will."

As they neared the Inn, Kenshin stopped short and tilted his head in the direction of the Shirobeko. "Misao, this one thinks he hears Okina calling you. Perhaps you should run on ahead and see what he wants.

Misao stopped and listened. "Are you sure, Himura? I don't hear anything and grandpa's so full of hot air that-," but the ninja girl was cut short with one pointed look from Kenshin. "Oh, you know what? I think I do hear Okina." She said backing away slowly from Kenshin's narrow eyes. "I'll just going and let the other's know that we're back."

Kaoru looked between Misao and Kenshin trying to make sense of the strange exchange between them. Those two normally got on so well.

The ninja girl turned and disappeared through the front gate of the Shirobeko at a run.

"Kaoru dono," Kenshin said, "will you sit with me before we head inside? This one would like to give you your present before we join the others," he asked as he held the heavy wooden door open for her.

Kaoru nodded as she stepped inside. "Sure thing, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled and took a lantern from a hook at the front door. He lead them to a bench that sat beneath a large maple tree. The yard was empty since all the guests were indoors sitting down for dinner. It was quite and peaceful in the front garden, but Kaoru wished that her heart would not beat so loudly.

As Kenshin sat down besides her he laid the parcel in her lap. "Go ahead."

Kaoru smiled and ripped into the brown package at an unladylike speed. Kenshin held the lantern up so that she could the fabric better in the darkness. The lanternlight spilled over a deep sapphire silk fabric.

"It reminded this one of your eyes, Kaoru dono."

"It's beautiful, Kenshin." Kaoru said, stroking the soft fabric. It was a simple reason and very thoughtful, just like Kenshin himself. She was happy and relieved, having half-expected some matching pink nightmare.

Kaoru was suddenly aware that Kenshin had leaned closer. She felt his warm breathe on the skin beneath her ear.

"You are missing the best, Kaoru dono. Unfold it." He instructed.

Kaoru could hear the grin in his voice and gingerly unfolded the kimono in her lap. At the knees there were many more colors and fabrics stitched onto the blue silk in the shape of falling cherry blossoms. At first the petals were scattered sparsely, but the bottom of the kimono was weighted by many clusters of cherry blossoms in every color imaginable. The craftsmanship was breathtaking and possibly the finest garment Kaoru had ever owned. It showed maturity and a refinement that Kaoru very much doubted she possessed.

"How did I do?" He asked still very near.

"Perfect," she breathed and hugged the kimono to her chest. She didn't even notice the small slip in his mannerisms.

Kaoru turned her head to thank him and realized that their lips were just an inch apart. "Thank you, Kenshin. I mean really…thank you. This must have cost you a fortune. You didn't need to spend all your government money on me."

"This one wanted to, Kaoru dono, and do not worry —that was not all my money. The Meiji government was quite grateful that we resolved that opium crisis that they were in. As a matter of fact, there is still some left and this one would like to take you to a show while we are here in Kyoto."

Kaoru lowered her head fifteen degrees and blushed. "I would like that, Kenshin."

"Good," he whispered and his lips may have brushed the top of her forehead, "and this way you can show-off your new kimono."

"HIIIIIIIIMUUUUURAAAAAA!" Misao's boisterous shout rang out from a second story window, shattering the moment. "It's dinner time!"

Misao's call was immediately joined by a follow up from Sanousuke directed at Kaoru. "HEY Jo chan! We're all starving here so would you two lovebirds cut it out already!"

Kenshin threw back his head and laughed. The tension between them dissolved into the night. "Sometimes this one wishes that he had not met either of those two."

"Oh you don't mean that," Kaoru scolded.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "No. Not at all." He helped her to her feet and to fold the new kimono back up before escorting her indoors where the others waited for them.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REMEMBER THAT VOTES NEED TO HAVE YOUR <span>THREE<span> FAVORITES ENTRIES, IN ORDER, IF IT IS TO COUNT. OTHER REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME AS WELL. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
